


Physical Education

by slashyrogue



Series: Tumblr Continuing AUs [13]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Blowjobs, Coming In Pants, Cumshot Facial, Hannibal is a Tease, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Principal Hannibal, Teacher's Assistant Will, childhood crushes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham has just gotten an interview for a teacher's assistant position at his old high school. He expects to walk in and be interviewed by his angry old principal who hated him as a child, only to see the professor he had a crush on sitting at the Principal's desk. </p><p>Soon he can't help his attraction to Dr. Lecter, who seems just as attracted to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will held his briefcase close to his side as he walked into the side door of Baltimore High feeling as if he’d never left. He walked up to the secretary and was directed right to the door marked Principal Mayer, knocking and hearing a voice call out, “Come in,” that sounded not at all like he remembered. 

One step inside he saw that was definitely not the woman who had made his Algebra classes so terrifying, swallowing before he said, “Dr. Lecter,” and the man in question smiling in return. 

“Will, it is quite lovely to see you. It has been a long time.” 

Will sat down and said, “I was under the impression I was going to be seeing Principal Mayer.” 

Dr. Lecter, Principal Lecter now it seemed, eyed his papers with interest but didn’t look up, “I regret to inform you that Sharon passed away this morning and I am active principal in the interim. I was sure you were informed.” 

Will shook his head, “No, no one told me. I’m sorry.” 

Dr. Lecter looked up, “If my memory is correct, Sharon was not very pleasant to you during your time here.” 

Will frowned, “No. But I wouldn’t wish anyone dead,” he lied, feeling his cheeks burn. He could remember at least twenty different times he’d wished the woman dead as a teen and even before deciding to apply he’d still crossed off hope that something would happen that would make someone else be the one to see him. 

“I am sure. How have you been? I see you graduated at the top of your class, well done.” 

Will blushed more, feeling like a seventeen year old boy again in tears in the man’s empty classroom and eating up compliments on his research papers. 

“Thank you.” 

“I don’t see why we would not want to have you as an assistant teacher,” Dr. Lecter said, looking down at his papers again, “That is what you’re applying for?” 

Will nodded, “I,” he swallowed, “I was under the impression I would be working for you, Dr. Lecter.” 

Dr. Lecter frowned, “Unfortunately until they fill the position here, I will be quite detained. I was originally quite excited to see your name atop the pile of applicants,” he smiled, “You always were my most favorite student.” 

Will smiled, “I’m sure you’ve had a lot of students since I’ve been gone,” he tried not to feel flattered but failed, “That can’t be true anymore, Dr. Lecter.” 

Dr. Lecter stared at him and said softly, “It is still quite true even now, I do not recall a more active learner. I was sorry I could not teach you more.” 

Will let out a breath, “So was I.”

Dr. Lecter stood, walking around the desk to stand by Will’s seat. Will took his hand shook, feeling a shiver go through him at the touch, “I think I will quite enjoy working with you, I will expect you to take over my class in the meantime and we can create lesson plans together.” 

Will stood, their hands still together and still. “Are you sure that’s…?” 

Dr. Lecter’s hand came over the top of his, the warmth covering both sides making Will weak in the knees. “Quite sure and please, call me Hannibal.” 

Will felt his face flush, nodding as he said, “So I have the job then, Dr…Hannibal?” 

Hannibal smiled. 

“I cannot think of anyone I want to be working with more.” 

Will almost felt sad when he took his hands away and said, “Thank you, I’ll do my best and I…can I ask you something?” 

Hannibal had walked to the other side of the desk and paused before he sat down, “Of course.” 

“Why were you wanting an assistant teacher for anyway? I don’t remember you having one when I was a kid and I…” 

Hannibal sat down with a sigh, “I am getting on in years, Will, I could use an extra hand at helping me teach young minds. It is taking a toll.” 

Will frowned,”No, you’t not old at all!” he blushed, “I mean, you can’t be what? Fifty? That’s not…I don’t think that’s old.” 

Hannibal crossed his arms and smiled, “That is a relief to hear but the reasoning stands,” he looked Will up and down, “It is nice to know that you do not find me past my prime.” 

Will told himself that look was not what it seemed, there was no way the teacher he had been in love with in high school was flirting with him. 

“Not at all, I…you seem to be in prime condition.” 

Hannibal laughed, “I can tell we will get along splendidly, Will,” he licked his lips, “We must if we are going to be working so closely together.” 

Will nodded, “Yeah, I…I’ll see you in the morning?” 

Hannibal nodded in return. “Bright and early. Have a lovely day.” 

“You too,” Will said quickly, practically running from the office and slamming the door behind him. He let out a breath and saw people staring at him, feeling his face reddening he left the office completely heading outside. 

Okay so maybe his old teacher was flirting with him. 

Someone he had to work with extremely close during late night hours, sharing words and ideas in the quiet of his office alone. 

There was no way he was going to be able to handle this.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang and Will lay back at what he still couldn’t think of as his desk, staring up at the ceiling. 

What a horrible day. 

He’d first come in to find his lesson plans ruined from the rain, cursing himself for not putting it into the system like he was supposed to the night before and worrying that Dr. Lecter would choose this one time to come check in on his class again. 

The last time Will had nearly fall all over himself, his blush was embarrassing to say the least, and by the end of it several of the kids in his class were giggling about “how cute his crush on Principal Lecter was.” 

Three months had gone by since he’d been hired, and Will was starting to think the flirting in his first interview a delusion because not once had Hannibal ever done something like that again. 

Not that he was waiting. 

Well, maybe he was waiting but it was hard not to want more the longer he spent time with his favorite teacher. 

As a teen Will had thought Dr. Lecter was a god, and now that he was starting to know him as a man Will found himself in serious danger of falling in love with Hannibal for real. 

He was so pathetic. 

A knock broke through his depressing thought and he nearly fell back in the chair seeing Hannibal standing in the doorway. 

“Are you not ready to go home?” 

Will blushed, standing and readying his paperwork. “No, I was just…it’s been a long day. I needed a breather.” 

Hannibal frowned, “The children are not responding well to the plans? I have heard nothing but good things about you, Will, since your arrival.” 

He tried not to preen at the compliment, smiling as he said, “No, it’s not that I just…it’s nothing.” 

Hannibal came into the room and shut the door before walking towards the desk and leaning on it just close enough for Will to smell his cologne. It always smelled so nice, clean, and Will had last week smelt the same scent in a mall following through two different stores before he realized why. 

“Will, if you ever need to come to me for guidance I hope you know I am always willing to help you,” he leaned in closer still, “About anything.” 

Will sat back down, his breath coming out in a rush. 

“I just messed up my lesson plan, the one we made last week about the cause of the Civil War and…” 

Hannibal’s hand on his made Will pause, staring at their joined hands in surprise. 

“There is something else that is ailing you.” 

Will shivered as Hannibal’s hand started to rub in a circle, each movement made him want to moan and feeling frustrated at his ridiculous crush. 

“It’s stupid.” 

“No, it isn’t. Not if it is…” 

Will’s breath came out in a rush, “ I keep remembering that first interview, when you hired me, and it just keeps going through my head that you were flirting with me but it’s,” he laughed, “Ridiculous, because I know you weren’t and…” 

Hannibal let go of his hand and moved away, turning his back to Will as he spoke.

“You are,” he sighed, “Not entirely wrong on that account.”

Will’s eyes widened as he stared, swallowing before he asked, “But you stopped? I mean, you didn’t do it again so I thought maybe I was nuts.”

Hannibal turned and looked over his shoulder at Will, a slight blush to his cheeks as he confessed, “You have grown up quite handsome, Will, you cannot tell me you are unaware of this.”

Will laughed, hands over his mouth as he blushed. “I,” he shook his head, “I mean, I know I’m not hideous but I’m not…” he put his hand over the back of his head as he looked away, “I’m not you. You’re…”

“What?”

Will looked up and saw Hannibal had come closer, leaning over the desk now as he stared.

“What?” Will asked, his breath a rush as Hannibal seemed closer.

“I am, what? You speak as if to say something other than handsome.”

Will swallowed, standing up as his mouth came dangerously close to Hannibal’s. “You’re beautiful, you’re,” he reached out and Hannibal took his wrist.

“You need to stop speaking,” Hannibal said calmly, “Before you say something that will make my reserve crumble even more than it already has.”

Will licked his lips. “I don’t want you to be reserved, not at all. If you asked, I’d let you do whatever you wanted to me.”

Hannibal let go of Will’s hand to grab hold of his tie, pulling them into a kiss that had Will panting even before they’d barely began. Will couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his lips as Hannibal separated them, reaching out to bring him back as Hannibal touched his cheek with a smile. “I am just changing my location, Will, bear with me please.”

He panted, “Dr. Lecter,” and Hannibal’s smirk went right to Will’s cock, shaking so badly he couldn’t do more than stare as Hannibal walked around the desk.

“I must confess that I have had several daydreams involving one of our desk areas,” Hannibal teased, stopping just short of Will’s reach.

Will swallowed, leaning forward only for Hannibal to push him back, leaning down and climbing into his lap. He nuzzled against Will’s face, kissing his cheek as he whispered, “Would you like to hear it?”

Will panted, “I…we…I…”

Hannibal stared into Will’s eyes and smiled, his hand sliding down to stroke Will’s already straining cock. Will moaned, “Please, please,” and Hannibal laughed, “Will, you must be quiet or they’ll hear you.”

Will’s cheeks were flushed and he laughed, “I…I’m gonna get fired, I can’t, I…”

Hannibal undid his pants with ease, reaching in and under Will’s underwear to touch him fully. Will cried out and Hannibal’s other hand covered his mouth. “No need to worry about getting fired, I have it on good authority that the principal favors you.”

He stroked Will slowly, taking the hand over Will’s mouth away and replacing it with his mouth, the wet kisses they shared were the only sound in the room save for Will’s hitched breaths. Hannibal pulled back, Will groaning again, “Please, please, I….”

Hannibal smiled and confessed, “You never have to say please, Will, never,” as he stood up only to kneel in between Will’s legs.

Will closed his eyes, head back as Hannibal frowned, his hand pausing on Will’s inner thighs.

“Will?”

“I feel like I’m dreaming, just,” Will sighed, “Give me a second.”

Hannibal’s hand rubbed along his thigh, “You are not, I assure you, I…if you are overwhelmed I apologize.”

Will swallowed and Hannibal watched his throat working, licking his lips as Will’s eyes opened again.

“I just, this is your classroom. I…” Will laughed, his cheeks still red as he confessed, “I used to fantasize about sucking you off under your desk here. Like, a lot,” he covered his face with one hand, “God, why am I telling you this?”

Hannibal leaned up, grabbing for Will’s tie to pull him down close enough that their noses touched. Will could feel warm breath on his cheek and Hannibal teased, “If you would permit me, I would be very much open to a reenactment though,” his hand cupped Will’s cock, “I would like to pleasure you instead.”

Will moaned, “Fuck, god, I…yes. Yes, please.”

Hannibal kissed him softly, letting his tie go as Will leaned back again, lifting his hips once to allow his favorite teacher access. The first sight of Will’s hardness had Hannibal sighing, whispering, “Beautiful,” just before he took a taste.

Will bit back a shout, shaking as he put his fingers into Hannibal’s hair. Hannibal’s touch suddenly got tighter on his leg, steadying and sure, Will moaning just as he was taken inside Hannibal’s mouth even more.

“Dr. Lecter,” he begged, “I don’t think I can…I can’t be quiet, I…”

Hannibal looked up, his eyes dancing as he took Will in even further, his hand moving in time with his mouth until he suddenly slid up Will again.

The quick movement made Will pull tighter on his hair, Hannibal groaning in response as he palmed at Will’s balls softly. Will moaned, “I’m…I…it’s…” only for Hannibal to suck harder still just as he succumbed completely.

Will shook, panting, as Hannibal pulled off, wiping his mouth as he said, “I do not think they heard you,” nuzzling at Will’s hand as it lay limply on the armrest.

“That was,” Will laughed, “I can’t even believe this. I,” he suddenly attempted to sit up, Hannibal’s steady hand holding Will still.

“No need to move, darling, just sit still,” he took out his pocket square and cleaned them both, Will reaching out still.

“But you didn’t…”

Hannibal smirked, standing and stretching in a groan, “As lovely as that was, Will, I do not think I can kneel that long again at least not in this room. My office, fortunately, has carpet.”

Will laughed and said, “I want to do it to you too, I want, I want everything. I…”

Hannibal reached out and touched Will’s cheek, leaning in close to whisper, “Later, Will, as I do not think I can be as quiet as you can,” kissing Will softly before he turned to leave.

“Dr. Lecter?”

Hannibal turned, frowning, “As I have said, please call me Hannibal. I think we are now for certain on a first name basis.”

Will blushed, “Okay, I was just,” he took a breath and let it out slowly, “How much later?”

Hannibal grinned. “We’ll see.”


	3. Chapter 3

Will had expected the flustered feeling he got around Dr. Lecter to go away after their encounter but it somehow got much worse. The smiles that had once made him blush now made him hard without even trying, and Will started to wear suit coats to class because of it.

Hannibal had taken to visiting while he was teaching, often standing in the back of the classroom to just watch Will give a lecture and often he’d stumble over his words like a lovesick teenager feeling those eyes on him unable to forget their moment together.

There hadn’t been any others.

Will had taken to staying after the bell almost every single day since then and not once had it been repeated. He would leave the classroom dejected and confused, walking by the principal’s office window to peek in as he left.

Hannibal was busy, always working, but Will had a strange feeling if he just went inside he’d be welcomed.

His nerves made it harder than anything to make that first move.

Will would nod to Dr. Lecter in the hallway, cheeks pink as he tried not to just fall on him and demand the attention he was craving.

Ten days.

Will broke on day ten when he caught Hannibal peeking into his room again, not coming inside but meeting Will’s gaze as he was caught.

They stared for far too long, Will worrying that the test wouldn’t keep the kids attention and when Hannibal looked away first Will had just about enough.

“Excuse me,” he mumbled, marching towards the door.

He threw it open and saw Hannibal was already halfway down the hall.

“Dr. Lecter,” Will said, surprised when the principal stopped and turned to stare at him.

His smile was warm and Will again felt his cheeks warm. “Will, I hope I am not interr...”

Will cut him off sharply, “You know you were interrupting, that’s why you were doing it. Let’s not pretend otherwise.”

Hannibal’s smile faded and he confessed, “I apologize for my interruption, and I will endeavor not to in the future.”

Will stared, chest heaving, and he wanted nothing more than to make the move he should’ve made almost two weeks ago. “I liked it, you watching me. It makes me nervous, but I...I wanted you to be proud of me.”

Hannibal smiled, his gaze looking Will up and down before he spoke.

“I have grown exceedingly proud of you the longer you’ve worked here, Will. I...would you come to my office after hours? To talk?”

Will nodded, “Yeah. I...I gotta get back to class.”

“i hope the test goes well. I will see you later.”

He turned and Will sighed, heading for the door and seeing several heads move out of view. He blushed going back inside, remembering the whispers about his crush not long ago.

“I hope everyone has finished.”

Two of his brightest students, Abigail and Georgia both were grinning widely at him. Will smiled and said, “Now we will move on to tonight’s homework.”

Will spouted off the assignments he’d gotten from Dr. Lecter not long ago, his smile wide as he wrote on the board. The bell rang and he didn’t turn, knowing his cock was more than noticeably hard in the pants he wore despite the suit coat.

He turned and lay both hands on his desk, letting out a shuddering breath before heading out towards the principal’s office.

Hannibal’s office was more than secure, Will couldn’t help but notice the blinds were drawn as he entered and Hannibal seemed to have done nothing but wait for him.

“Test go well?”

Will nodded as he sat down, “I didn’t grade them yet,” he confessed, “I wanted to come right here first.”

He realized his words could be misconstrued as innuendo and laughed, noticing Hannibal’s wide smile getting wider. “I will not belittle either of us by using your words as fodder for a ridiculous flirtation.”

Will swallowed and breathed, “I wouldn’t be upset if you did.”

Hannibal leaned forward but did not sit up. “I want to apologize, Will. For my...indecision.”

Will frowned, “You don’t have to apologize.”

Hannibal shook his head, “You were waiting for my interest to show and I was waiting for yours. I,” he scoffed, “It still surprises me that you are even remotely interested. I am several years your   
senior.”

Will shook his head, “I don’t care, I...I’ve been in love with you since eleventh grade.”

Hannibal’s surprise was evident, and Will felt like such an idiot for confessing something so ridiculous. “Will...”

Will stood and tried to leave, surprised at how quickly he was caught from behind in Hannibal’s strong embrace. “I’m sorry,” he sighed, “I...”

He felt Hannibal’s lips on his neck and shuddered, “Do not be sorry for feeling,” the whisper against his cheek made Will moan, “I have grown increasingly fond of you as well. I...it is my error and I feel that I deserve to pay for it. For making you think I did not have feelings for you.”

Will turned and their lips were close to meeting mere inches to touch, but instead he asked, “Pay?”

Hannibal licked his lips and declared, “I want you to make me beg for your touch,” he reached out and touched Will’s cheek.

Will felt so much warmer in his arms, could feel Hannibal’s hardness against his ass and ground back against it making them both groan, “I don’t think I can.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek, “You can.”

Will moved away and Hannibal allowed him, the two of them just staring openly as Will ordered, “Go sit on the other side of the desk.”

Hannibal nodded and sat down, legs wide open as Will took his vacated seat.

“You can’t come until I say so. Understand?”

Hannibal’s pupils dilated, breath coming in loud puffs as he answered, “Yes, Will.”

Will put his hands on the table and licked his lips, “I want you to touch yourself, Dr. Lecter.” Hannibal started to go to his belt and Will added, “In your pants. Don’t take them off.”

He saw Hannibal’s hands pause, their eyes meeting before he spoke.

“Yes, Will.”

Will’s hands shook on the desk and he held them tightly down, biting his bottom lip as he watched Hannibal start to stroke. Soft, slow movements and his eyes never left Will’s own.

“You are not going to allow yourself pleasure?” he asked, breath hitching as his eyelids fluttered.

Will wanted to, badly, but he answered, “You’re gonna do that for me.”

Hannibal’s hand sped up as he let out a breath, nodding. “Yes, Will. I....”

Will’s hands tightened on the desk, “Do not come until I tell you,” The hand slowed, and Will added, “But don’t stop.”

“Will....”

“You wanted to be punished, Dr. Lecter. This is me punishing you.”

Hannibal moaned, “Will...Mr. Graham.”

Will laughed, “Not fair.”

Hannibal’s smile was strained, “Throughout history,” his voice shook, “Who has ever gotten what they,” he moaned, “Wanted by playing...fair?”

Will stood up and walked around the desk, reaching out to touch Hannibal’s cheek. He leaned in and pressed their lips together softly, “Come for me.”

A deep groan and he saw Hannibal’s tremble, hand quickening on his cock and when he leaned in and pressed his forehead to Will’s arm. “Will...”

“Fuck. I....I....”

Hannibal knelt down instantly, hands shaking to undo Will’s belt. He got Will exposed and groaned, “Once was not enough,” he teased before taking Will in past his lips.

He sucked hard, hand moving in time with his eagerness and Will’s hand grabbed tight to Hannibal’s hair.

Will cried out, “Yes, god...god...oh,” as he came, ropes of his climax hitting Hannibal's face, his closed eyes and open mouth glistening with his passion.

Hannibal nuzzled against Will’s spent cock, licking and tasting.

“Dr. Lecter...I....”

He looked up at Will with a smile, wiping his eyes as he licked his lips. “I would like to take you out to dinner. I...I do not like our current arrangement. Would you like to have dinner with me?”

Will wiped cum off Hannibal’s cheek, sliding his fingers into Hannibal’s open mouth and smiling when they were eagerly sucked. “Yes, Dr. Lecter. I think I would like that very much.”


End file.
